


Relations

by kagedyams



Series: Connections [2]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically TakeOver Zone 2.0, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, birthday fic, lots of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagedyams/pseuds/kagedyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuga finds Tomoe on the street and offers him a ride home</p><p>(Birthday gift for Sindad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relations

**Author's Note:**

> So I never wanted to make this a Series, but it's my friend's birthday today and they love Kyomoe so I thought I'd write them a fic! Enjoy!

It had been 84 years.

Kuga Kyosuke never thought he’d run again.  
Kuga Kyosuke never thought he’d see Tomoe again.

Unfortunately, whatever kitsune deity Kuga had sold his soul to for his luscious hair had intervened with fate.

It was a hot day. Not as hot as Kuga, but hot like a room after Viagra-induced sexual tomfoolery. Once again, the God of Luscious Hair had wrought misfortune about Kuga in the form of his bike breaking down. Motor oil was slick and hot on his hands as he fiddled with various belts and metals on his bike, poking at bits and pieces. I don't know how to describe it; this is a porno not a bike manual.

Either way, the motor oil was causing extreme discomfort, and Kuga was beginning to wonder why there was so much of it in the first place. It was forming thick, black layers on Kuga’s hands, and he habitually kept wiping it on the front of his shirt or pants, which kind of backfired because quit frankly it looked like an Autobot ejaculated all over his clothing. Kuga wiped his hand along his sweat-riddled brow, which was a terrible idea in retrospect because now he looked a tribal princess from a Studio Ghibli movie. Kuga thanked the kitsune deity of luscious hair for reminding him to put his juicy locks in a ponytail. If he had corrupted his succulent mane with motorcycle ejaculate he would be forced to endure another virgin sacrifice to restore it to its former glory. 

And he was running out of virgins.

Sensing his lust for blood, the Luscious Locks Kitsune Deity sent their personal blessing in the form of the most virgin of all virgins. Kuga was absolutely sure he had never seen a titty before because he looked like an 11-year-old emo reddit user who couldn’t even see what was in front of him because of that fake punk hair that covered half his face. If he still had his soul intact, Kuga would’ve recommended him to Luscious Hair-Senpai, but Kuga knew he had already given it away to the Fedora Deity.

Tomoe was perfect for his sacrificial offering.

Kuga stood up, waiting until the Virgin King™ neared. When he did, Kuga leaned casually against his newly working motorbike, hair whipping in the wind like a gay pride flag. “Old buddy old pal of mine! Need a ride?” Kuga tried to swing the key ring for his motorbike key around his index, but his fingers were so slippery it just slid off and promptly smacked him in face. He pretended it was completely intentional, shooting Tomoe his panty-dropping grin. Tomoe examined him with the one eye that actually held purpose, taking in his oil-laden attire before falling upon his amazing hair. Tomoe positively looked like he wanted that hair to tie him up and whip him.

“Yeah, I was just going to see my bro,” Tomoe explained, seductively sashaying his hips as he shimmied on over to Kyosuke. Kuga’s hair sensed the pheromones oozing out of Tomoe and silently receded back into their owner’s head, fleeing from the seduction attempts of the emo kid. Kuga feared for the life of his precious white strands, but he endured for their sake, revving up his bike as he straddled the seat. Tomoe was hornier than neutered dog that just had his balls reattached after 6 years of a long distance relationship. Instead of riding backseat like a normal sex-educated person, Tomoe just straddled Kuga. Fuck traffic laws, virginity was not going to rule over his life any longer.

Kuga revved his engine, realizing for the first time how nice the vibrations of his bike felt against his flaccid kicky-wicky, shuddering as he felt blood seep down to his long plum. Tomoe noticed, eye staring down the growing horn-colic like he was about to devour it as if it were 83 Twinkies stacked like Lincoln Logs.

Tomoe really fucking liked Lincoln Logs.

Kuga took off down the street, and they hadn’t even traveled 4 meters before Tomoe’s hands snaked down to Kuga’s pants, unzipping them and pulling his underwear, exposing his fixed bayonet to the elements. The wind pressure only spurred on the growth of Kuga’s stonker, and by the time they reached the first red light he was fully hard. With his bike idling, it allowed Kuga to just rip off Tomoe’s booty shorts, letting them fall to the cement below them. Tomoe was wearing a pink Hello Kitty thong, which was as ironic as it was fucking weird. Kuga felt a twinge of regret when he ripped it off, baring Tomoe’s pasty white thighs to the entire world. The light turned green, and Kuga removed one hand from the steering grip to imprint his hand on Tomoe’s thigh, clinging tight to it and leaking black motor oil all over the muscled limb. Kuga wondered what the hell they were trying to do, before he thought what the fuck and rammed a finger inside Tomoe’s love canal.  
“Ngh… butter up my pooper, daddy,” Tomoe whispered in his ear, spurring Kuga to go full throttle up Tomoe’s cave, spreading motor oil all over his inner muscles. Tomoe stiffened. “… This is lube, right?”

Kuga silenced for a minute, the only sound being the roar of wind as they nyoomed through the city. “…Yeah” he answered, his finger twitching inside of Tomoe’s dongscoocher. Tomoe moaned, pressing down on Kuga’s slickened finger, and another digit was added.

They were halfway to the school and Kuga was now four fingers deep in a now very wide asshole. Kuga’s doodle-dasher stood at full attention, his pubes frolicking in the wind as he mauled Tomoe’s prostate. Tomoe was clinging tightly to Kyosuke, arms wrapped around his neck and their chests pressed so tightly together Kuga could feel Tomoe’s erect love niblets rubbing against his own.

“Put it in me, daddy,” Tomoe whispered, and Kuga growled as he removed his slick fingers from inside the emo. Kuga hiked up Tomoe, aligning his blackened booty with his dingwallace. He pressed in, his meat tool sliding easily into the slickened cavern. Kuga didn’t want to say much about the size of his beef torpedo, but he could say that he hadn’t sold his soul to the Big Dick Deity.

Kuga was so distracted by the feeling of his blue-veined root-on nestling itself into Tomoe’s love hole that he ran the next red light. Kuga regained attention due to the horn of the truck, and he furiously slammed down on his break right before impact. The truck whizzed by, but the sudden stop had jolted them both forward, pushing Kuga’s hogleg so far up Tomoe’s ass he could swear it had reached his intestine. The motor oil had worked so well, it had not only sucked Kuga’s gaying instrument into Tomoe’s trench, but his balls too.

Figuring that the best way to extricate his balls from inside Tomoe did not include being on a motorcycle in the middle of the road, Kuga continued to ride on in silence, neither moving much because it was pain. They reached the school, and for the sake of plot convenience Riku was there.

“Onii-chan?” Riku had questioned, eyes widening when he saw his half-nude brother straddling the Honan Stride third-year.

“We’re kind of… stuck?” Tomoe said, smiling at his little brother. Kuga was confused. Emos don’t smile.

Riku turned away, cheeks scarlet because who wouldn't be scared to see their older brother, slick with motor oil, with someone else’s balls buried in their rectum. “…At least I’m a top?” Riku said, trying to alleviate any awkwardness.

 

Somewhere far away, a dickless first-year sneezed.

 

Luscious Hair Kitsune Deity was not happy to have lost its virgin sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> The ending is shitty but I'm really tired and I haven't even finished Prince of Stride and I just want to take a shower and pretend it never happened.
> 
> Anyways, here's the sequel to TakeOver Zone. It's filled with tears and regrets but I'm proud.


End file.
